Riddle's Little Princess
by Caution-Extremely-Flammable
Summary: Voldemort has always disliked muggles, but what truely brought on his hatred for them. His daughter is the only thing on earth that truly matters to him. But as she grows can he still accept her Decisions or can she help him move on from the past.
1. Chapter 1

Flash back

The man stood, his back arched over the girl. Her cries could be heard as he watched her shaking in her bed. Whimpering she looked sadly up at the man as he gazed down at her. Moving a hand he stroked her head gently. She was his prized possession and the only thing on earth that mattered to him. His little girl. Toya, Toya Anne Riddle. He sat down on the bed and She crawled slowly and carefully onto his lap as he placed an arm around her. A bullet still lay on her bedside table droplets of blood surrounded it. He could not believe a muggle had dared to shoot his little girl. She had been out on the swing when he had watched him. Drunk and irresponsible he had run into the garden and shot at her. He looked down at her contorted face. He would pay for this. They would all pay, the whole lot of them. He had always disliked muggles for their lack of knowledge and how they did not seem to be useful to the wizarding world in any way. They had made his life a misery as a child and he was not prepared to do that to his little girl. They would pay, he'd make sure of that.

Present

IT was bright and early in the manor as Toya awoke. Stretching she got up and tore open her curtains. She was excited today as she had been promised a place at one of the greatest wizarding schools ever. Hogwarts. She strolled over and peered in the mirror, she admired her face with a frown. Snapping her fingers make up was put on her face. She looked down at the mark on her left forearm. It was a Mark her dad had given her when she was little, it resembled the mark he had lain down on others except hers was different and for a different reason. Those lucky enough to bear her father's mark before the days of his anger had all been given theirs directly to serve him, her's was mainly there to show everyone her place of respect. Instead of a skull there had been placed an R with the same familiar snake around it. Other's would have been upset about this, however she herself loved her father and cherished the marking he, personally, had given her. She had also been blessed in a way with another mark on her lower back clearly showing her last name to anyone who dared to look. It had been place above where her bikini bottoms would be. Sighing she yawned again. Picking up the dressing gown on the back of the door she draped it over her shoulders and walked out. Across the corridor she waltzed daintily down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her father sat at the table newspaper in hand and scowled at the page. "Daddy." She called. He looked up at her, his face brightening at the sight of his daughter. "Honey." He called as she walked over and took a seat on his lap. One of her fathers most trusted followers came and sat down at the table. His long blonde hair hung down slightly in front of his face. She watched as her father ignored his presence. He had wished to have their own house again. Like they had, had together before but it had proved to be to dangerous for her and he had never wanted that. Hoping to gain his trust they had been staying at the Malfoy manor for quite some time of which he was grateful, although he would never admit it to anyone. His followers knew of his daughter but not a word had ever been said. He smiled and watched her as she lent for some toast. Taking a bite out of it she smiled back at him and then turned to Luscious. "Good morning Luscious." He gazed at her from the other end of the table and smiled at her slightly. Reluctantly he brushed the hair out of his face and looked at her. "Good morning Princess." She smiled sweetly at him. He picked up a paper and scowled behind it. He had never understood his lord's affection for his daughter. She was just a girl and one of which they could use. She had proven to be powerful however his lord had never allowed her to be used and the suggestion alone had been forbidden. "Are you excited about school." Voldemort asked his daughter. She had been home schooled for a while and he had finally agreed to stretch and let her attend the school. Her smile widened as she kissed him on the cheek. "You better start getting ready, but there's no need to rush, Draco will wait." Grinning she jumped off of his lap and tore up the stairs and into her room. Grabbing some clothes she deemed sutiable she straightened her long Black hair. She sat up and grabbed a bag and her purse before dashing out the door and down the stairs. At the bottom Draco waited patiently watching her as she sprinted into the kitchen to kiss him goodbye and quickly back over to Draco. Grinning she jumped into his arms as he spun her around in the air. The two had only ever been friends but Draco had always wished for more. He smiled as he gazed at her face. Her smile had always made him happy and it was something he had always looked forward to seeing. Placing her down on the floor he smiled at her. "You ready to go." She shook her head happily and grabbed onto his arm. Taking some flu powder into her hand she walked into the fire place and dropped it. "Diagon Alley."


	2. Chapter 2

----Authors Note ----

If there is anything I can do to improve this just review. Oh and as you all properly know all the characters are JK Rowling's apart from Toya.

Let me know what you think

Kate x x x

* * *

She stared at all the shops that loomed above her. With a thump she turned around to see Draco. Smiling he put his arm around her waist. "What would you like to get first?" She smiled up at him already knowing what her answer would be. "Daddy said I needed some pets" grinning he walked her over to a shop in the corner that was surrounded by cages. She already had her own snake at home. One that had been bought especially for her, one she had been told was very rare. It wasn't a big snake in fact it was quite small. But its colour was a gorgeous cream and pink that wound down the snake in such a way that she had gasped when she saw it. She had learnt in previous years that she was a parseltongue and so her snake, Isa, had become a companion of hers. Walking towards the cages she steered herself away from the snakes as she knew with one look she'd want to get all or any of them. Draco watched as she walked gracefully down rows of cages admiring each and every animal. He admired the way she walked, almost dancing down the aisles. With a grin on her face she skipped over to him and linked arms with him immediately. "Come help me pick an owl." She smiled as she tugged him up the aisles, pausing to point at one owl in the far back. He smiled at her choice. He could understand why she'd picked it, it was the most expensive one there and it looked it. It was a medium shape and seemed to be a dark grey colour with speckles of white sprinkled all over him. She grinned as she leant her finger in to stroke him. "I like this one do you?" she asked her eyes staring intensely at him. She had always admired his opinion and Draco had always liked giving it. With a small nod he called to the shop keeper who came bustling up. "Eye, pretty one he is, isn't he. He's just a small fortune." He grinned at the two stood in front. She smiled and happily handed over the money to the grinning shop keeper. With a nod of his head he left as she smiled happily. Draco picked up the cage and grinned at Toya, he loved seeing her happy, that was one thing him and voldemort had in common. He had noticed over the years how voldemort had granted her with her every wish. For many that would have harmed them in the future, making them spoilt however it had not had this effect on her. She pranced along the other aisles turning her nose up at a frog as it croaked at her. Laughing she skipped over to the aisle with the cats in and picked up a tiny white kitten. It had very long fur and simply looked like a ball of fluff from where he was standing. Grinning she picked up the bundle and looked at him. He turned his nose up slightly and she giggled. She had always known about his distaste for cats but she'd never known why. Walking up she paid for the kitten and walked out of the shop instantly bumping into someone. With a little cry she fell onto her bum and the person she'd walked into fell down too. His face turned beetroot red as he looked at her, almost matching his hair colour. He had on a sort of embarrassed smile that instantly left as he saw Malfoy walk up behind her. "Toya, Toya are you ok? How dare you Weasley." Draco shouted as leant down and helped her up. She glanced from him to the red head and Shushed Malfoy with a mere look. "Draco could you go get my robes, they've been paid for already." She asked sweetly her face smiling at him. He seemed reluctant to leave , sighing he gently kissed her on the cheek before he walked off. She smiled at the red head in front of her. "Bloody hell, how did you get him to go, he doesn't listen to anybody?" he asked startled. She was a bit shocked of his tone but brushed it aside and smiled. "I'm just that good… No, he's a friend." He still looked a bit suspicious as he watched her carefully. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel something for her, she was very pretty. Her layered black hair was thick and long and didn't have a hair out of place. Her eyes were a very pale grey blue colour and all together she looked very angelic. "Uh huh should I be talking to you then." Her smile dropped slightly. "Why?" she asked with a frown. He laughed slightly. "Because he's a prick." She growled slightly. "Don't say that about my friend, he's a good person, you don't know him like I do." Ron looked taken aback "Malfoy, you joking. He's a prick and everyone knows it. I wouldn't hang around with him, he's no good." He shouted frustrated. Her face contorted angrily as she leant forward and slapped him round the face. "Don't ever let me hear you say that about him again or there will be trouble." Her angelic face had somehow faded away as she stood up. Glaring down at Ron she walked off annoyed, but determined to not let it ruin her day. Pausing she walked into what appeared to be a book shop. She figured Draco could find her. Letting her finger settle on each individual book she reached out for one just as another hand did and turned around to be met by someone.


	3. Chapter 3

Turning around she was met by a bushy brown haired girl. "Oh." She exclaimed as she stared blankly at the girl before her. Toya smiled. "No go ahead you have it."The other girl sighed as she turned it over. "No it's alright I can't afford it anyway." She looked at the girls sad face as she gingerly flicked through the pages. "I'll buy it for you." The brown haired girl looked at her. "Oh no really it's alright it…" Toya took the book out of her hand and skipped up to the counter. The brown haired girl, shocked, followed after her. She watched as she payed for the book and then, turning around handed it to her. "Wow, thank you. My name's Hermione." She extended her hand towards the other girl who shook it happily. "Toya…" Hermione looked at her again, "Toya?" she smiled slightly as she was about to say something. "Toya." They both turned to see a blonde haired boy running up to them. He came over and put his arm around Toya's waist protectively as he looked towards Hermione. "Malfoy." Hermione spat. "Granger." He spat back. "Draco, what did you do." Toya asked him sceptically waggling her finger at him childishly. He scowled at Hermione. "Nothing… look she's not the right type of…witch if you catch my drift." Turning he stared at Hermione. "Where'd you get the money to buy that." Hermione coughed slightly her face turning red. "I payed for it." Toya said stepping out in front of the blonde boy. His face was a mixture of disgust and shock. "What, Toya." Toya smiled at him as he, speechless, just looked at her. He looked upset as she looked at him and so giving a polite smile she turned away from Hermione and stepped closer to draco. Pushing him back a bit so he was out of ear shot. She stood in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong." She asked him confusion written on her face. He sighed as he looked down at her. "You can't hang around with her she's a mudblood she's not right she…" Toya scowled slightly but smiled at him. "What's really wrong?" He looked at her and then sighed. "You've known me since we were 2 and now your just gonna go off with her, she…" he started. Putting a finger up to his lips she silenced him, still with a smile on her face. "I'm not ditching you. She's a girl Draco, I've never had a friend that's a girl before, I've always wanted one. But that doesn't mean I don't want you, I need you..." she broke grinning wide at him, unaware of the meaning those words had for Draco. He just wished she could understand how much he needed her to be by his side, always. In a normal relationship, he would make a move. But he couldn't with her. He wasn't allowed, although she didn't know that. He sighed as he pulled her in for a hug. She smiled burrowing her face into his chest, like she had done many times before. She had always been close to Draco, he was her best friend and she hoped to be friends with him for a very long time. She had once had a crush on him but it was nothing serious. Smiling they both drew apart. Hermione who had seen the whole thing was shocked beyond belief but, was happy she too had found a girl she could talk to. Even if it was one who was friends with that slime. She had to admit however, that she had noticed a very careful approach coming from Malfoy when the two had talked which, wasn't like him at all. Turning around Toya smiled at Her. "Well I guess I'll see you some time later." Smiling Toya waited for Draco to pick up all his things before they both exited the shop, together. Walking they both entered the three broomsticks and sat in a very secluded corner in the back of the pub. Getting up Draco went to order them both fire whiskeys as she sat with all her things.

Ron sat in the three broomsticks with Harry as Hermione entered, looking happy about something, as usual. Harry watched as she came over happily sliding into a chair and placed a book down on the table in front of her. Harry had noticed that Her mood seemed to be a great contrast to Ron's as he sat there mopping. "Why are you so happy?" Ron asked her glumly. She scowled at him slightly as she turned the chair so she was angled to both of us. "Well Ron, I met a nice girl today, in the bookshop and she…" Harry watched as Ron cut her off. "Oh great another bookworm." Hermione scowled annoyed at him from across the table. "Actually Ronald she was very nice. She bought me this book." She said handing the book over to him. "Oh, I bet even I could buy this." he said grumpily. She merely smiled and stated the price of the book. Ron's head shot up immediately. "What? Oh so you get to meet someone nice, and all I get to meet is a right cow." He said slumping down into his chair. "Really Ronald, She properly wasn't that bad." He laughed. "Oh you think that do you, well just to let you know, she slapped me. Yep you heard, and it hurt." Hermione laughed and then said quietly "About time someone did." They both watched as harry got up quickly. "Fire whiskey?"


End file.
